Ellie (Ice Age)
Ellie is a female woolly mammoth, whom Manny, Diego, and Sid meet during their migration to escape the flood in the second movie, Ice Age: The Meltdown and soon became Manny's mate and in the third movie, she gave birth to a new daughter Peaches. Ellie is voiced by Queen Latifah. History The Meltdown It was revealed that when Ellie was young, she was separated from her herd during the ice age. She came across two opossums named Crash and Eddie, along with their mother. She later forgot her origins and thought that she was an opossum. Initially Manny was overjoyed that he had found another of his kind, but got somewhat dismayed when he realized that Ellie believed that she was an opossum. Nevertheless, he and his herd (or rather, Sid) welcomed Ellie and her brothers to travel with them. During this time, Ellie displayed the mannerisms pertaining to an opossum as well as insisting (despite obvious proof that she was not a possum) and this tested Manny's patience, namely when she claimed that the act of bravery that he had done of fighting off the sea reptile Cretaceous was dumb. Soon, Manny got his time to be alone with Ellie when he and Ellie went for a walk through a wooded area, where Ellie had a flashback that told her of her past. Upon remembering this, she knew that she was a mammoth. When Manny later implied that they must mate in order to save the mammoths from extinction, she was initially angered, but in time she apologized for overreacting. Soon, however, this new "herd" reached a horrible obstacle between them and safety from the oncoming flood: a field of geysers, which Manny explained must be crossed, but Ellie would not listen: she and her brothers felt that they must go around. But this proved to be disastrous: as they were trying to reach their destination, some rocks caved down and nearly crushed Ellie and her brothers, but trapped them instead in a sort of cave. Manny rescued Ellie, for the water was flooding into the cave where she was trapped and had nearly drowned Ellie. She and Manny escaped and regrouped with the others, but faced another problem, for the waters were still rising. After the waters had subsided a herd of mammoths made their way into the valley. Manny thought that because the mammoths had come, that Ellie would not want to remain with him. He was persuaded otherwise by Sid and Diego and confronted Ellie confessing his feelings, saying that he wanted to be together not because they had to be, but because he himself wanted to. Ellie accepted him as her mate. The mammoths trumpet while Manny and Ellie embrace. Manny and Ellie decide to stay with their old friends, taking along Sid, Diego, and the possum brothers. Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third movie, she and Manny are mates and Ellie is pregnant with their first child. When they find the Dinosaur World under their feet, they have to go in and search for Sid in Lava Falls. When very close to Lava Falls, Ellie goes into labour, and gives birth to Peaches (which was named after the codeword that was for if Ellie went into labor on the trip). When they return to the surface, Ellie introduces Peaches to her new home. Continental Drift Ellie is more supportive of her teenage daughter being on her own than overprotective Manny is (though in his defense, given what happened to his last family, it's completely understandable). When a landmass separates her and Peaches from Manny, Peaches starts sobbing since the last thing she and her father did was fight, but Ellie calms her down promising her that Manny will return as he is "the toughest most stubborn Mammoth I've ever met." Ellie take charge of the animals, directing them to go to the land bridge, as Manny had told her. On the way there, Peaches was so depressed that she was almost caught in a landslide, but was saved by Louis. That night, she was visited by Ethan, who invited her to join his group the next day. Peaches excitedly agreed, even when Ethan told her to "ditch the molehog." Not even Ellie's advice about not letting a boy change her affected her mood. The day after, Peaches watched with regret as Louis sorrowfully walked on his own. She talked to Ellie about her mistake, and her mother assured her that she would find a way to "make things right." It was then that they finally arrived at the land bridge, only to find it destroyed. At some point afterward, the animals were captured by Gutt and his crew. Gutt held Peaches hostage in order to lure in the returning Manny. When all seemed lost, Louis intervened, distracting Gutt with a challenge and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, allowing Peaches to Escape. As Shira tried to Untie Ellie, Squint attacked and Ellie stomped him to the ground, flattening the rabbit like a pancake. When the battle against the pirates started to turn in the herds' favor, Gutt then attempted to kill the bound Ellie, cutting off Manny's path by disconnecting the ships. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, gave the evil ape a powerful kick, sending him to the ice wall, saving her mother just in time. As Ellie and Peaches tried to escape, Gutt blocked Manny's path. Ellie and Peaches could only watch as the land mass Manny and Gutt on rose hundreds of feet high, leaving Manny up for the final confrontation against Gutt. After Manny defeated Gutt, Peaches thanked Louis, who echoed "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." Taking Gutt's ship, the herd travelled to a newHOME. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. Ellie assured to Manny that both him and Peaches are going to be just fine. Personality Ellie was rather deluded in the first film. She consistently believed that she was a possum despite her obvious differences in both size and mannerisms from her brothers, Crash and Eddie and completely writ it off when Manny questioned otherwise. Ellie was equally as stubborn and thoughtless as Manny was although she was much more bubbly and jovial but still shared the same tragedies as Manfred, as a young mammoth she was orphaned and virtually alone until she was adopted by a mother possum. Although her brothers do drive her up the wall she is still protective and caring towards them. Despite not starting on the best terms as Ellie begins to accept her mammoth roots, Manny and her take quite a shine to one another until the end where the two become mates. Given the third film, Ellie's personality remained virtually the same. She retained the same spunkiness and charm however she was much more caring and loving to her mate, Manny however she was very frustrated about Manfred's overbearingness about her and her child's safety, to the point where he tried "to baby-proof nature" which earned him a snarky "talk to the trunk." Eventually Manny became less worrisome over his child but still loved the two of them unconditionally. However in the fourth film Manny very much acted like an extremly strict father, considering her his helpless child instead of a fully grown adult. Ellie was the only parent of Peaches who realised that as a teenager she needed her breathing room to develop into her own personal adult. Ellie was implied to have a dating history. The evidence to support this is when Peaches was depressed about having a massive crush on Lewis, who she though was the wrong guy for which Ellie replies "cute boys can whiplash you brain. No doubt about that." Implying the same thing that happened to Peaches has happened to her before in the past. Despite accepting her species as a mammoth, Ellie is also incredibly accustomed to her old possum routines, such as sleeping upside down using her tail. Physical description Ellie is a female brown mammoth, she has a dark brown fur, small green eyes, red hair and a small tail, she has two long white fangs and she has a long brown proboscis with two large nostrils at the end of it. Gallery Manny meets Ellie.jpg When Manny met Ellie.jpg|Manny meets Ellie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-2911.jpg Ellie and the possums playing dead.jpg|Ellie playing dead with Crash & Eddie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3982.jpg|"To a possum, bravery is just dumb. Maybe you should run away more." Ellie encounters the same willow tree she encountered as a calf, realizing she's a mammoth.jpg|Ellie encounters the same moss tree she encountered as calf, realizing she is indeed a mammoth. Couple Fights.png|Manny & Ellie arguing whether to go through or around the geysers to get to the boat. Ellie trapped in cave.png|Ellie trapped in a flooding cave Manny hanging like a possum confesses his love for Ellie.jpg|Manny, hanging like a possum, confesses his love for Ellie Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9466.jpg|"You're possum enough for me." Manny and Ellie decided to remain together as a herd.png|Manny and Ellie decide to remain together as a herd Manny and Ellie entering the Dino Zone.jpg|Entering the Dino Zone Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-3665.jpg|Manny Diego and Ellie cornered by an angry ankylosaurus. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-3810.jpg|The herd meets Buck an adventurous weasel Ellie going into labor.png|Ellie going into labor. Ellie cradling Baby Peaches.jpg|Ellie cradling baby Peaches Manny & Ellie cradeling baby Peaches.jpg|Manny and Ellie cradling baby Peaches Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg Peaches' first snow.png|"Welcome to the ice age." Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-385.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg|Ellie and Manny grab each others' trunks to prevent the latter from being separated by the earthquake, but the expanding landmass causes her to lose her grip. Ellie and Peaches watch as the landmass carries Manny away.jpg|Ellie and Peaches watch as Manny drifts away from them Ellie and Peaches watch as the mass carries Manny further.jpg Ellie comforting Peaches after being separated from Manny.jpg|"Your father is the toughest, most stubborn mammoth I've ever met. He'll come back for us. That's a promise." Ellie leading the other mammals to the Land Bridge.jpg|Ellie leads the other herd animals towards the land bridge. Obviousthingellie.jpg|"Maybe we should rest for a few hours." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7549.jpg|Ellie comforts Peaches after the disaster with Louis ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7614.jpg|Ellie and Peaches discover the land bridge destroyed Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt.jpg|Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8198.jpg|Shira tries untying Ellie, when Squint throws a starfish at them. Ellie at the mercy of Gutt.jpg|Gutt prepares to kill Ellie... Peaches kicking Gutt to save her mom.jpg|But not before Peaches uses her possums skills to save her. That's my girl Peaches.jpg|"That's my girl!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|'Ellie': I told you your father would never give up on us. Manny: Never. Manny close to Ellie.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9084.jpg|The entire herd arrives at Switchback cove. Ice Age Heroes, Dino-Birds and Geotopians.png|Ellie and her friends saved the world. Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Prehistoric Category:Brutes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Nurturer Category:Orphans Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Parents Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Pure of heart Category:Wise Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Spouses Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Classic Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Big Good Category:Gentle Giants Category:Mastermind Category:Anthropomorphic Category:The Messiah Category:Ingenue Category:Dimwits Category:Genius